Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device.
Background Information
A rearward monitoring method for a vehicle, in which the rearward view from a traveling host vehicle is captured, nearby vehicles in the rearward direction of the host vehicle or in a adjacent lane are detected, and a driver is made aware of such vehicles, is known wherein the degree of risk is assessed based on the relative positional relationships of the vehicles in the rearward direction of the host vehicle or in the adjacent lanes and, if the degree of risk has become high, other in-vehicle sound output is lowered and a warning sound indicating that the degree of risk has become high is outputted (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1999-42988).